From Another World
by Author of Mystery
Summary: A young man from another world always had the wish to live in his favorite comic book world, DC Comics, but he's always had a love for villains such as the famous Doctor Octopus, he always wondered what that rush of battle and villainy would feel like. Well his wish may come true, but at a price.
1. Chapter 1 - (Update)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of its content, just my character and ideas who don't recognize. Any references to Marvel terms belong to respective owners.**

 **From Another World**

 **Chapter 1 – From One to the Other**

You every have that little part of you that wishes you could be somewhere else?

I had that, I still do, for me it was comic books, they were so life-like, many heroes we could relate to.

But for me it was both villains and heroes that I could relate with especially the villain of Doctor Octopus, or Doctor Otto Octavius. I was like him in my high school days. Nerdy, intelligent and not that strong.

Really, he was my inspiration to be a scientist and better mankind, I had even made plans to make a blueprint draft of a harness that can carry tentacles like Doc Ock.

Really the way he came to be was so interesting when you read his origin story.

I had always wondered what it would be like? To be Doctor Octopus, but in DC Comics, who knows, one can only dream.

A world of darkness is the last thing I ever remembered when I fell asleep that night.

My name is Norman Matthews, this is how my wish came to be.

Now is my time, as the world grovels before the genius that is…

 ** _DOCTOR OCTOPUS!_**

 **Metropolis University – Metropolis, DE - (January 23, 2010)**

We come upon the scene today, LexCorp and WayneTech are visiting today for a science expo that has been hosted by Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne themselves.

We meet a young man and his display; the young man's name is Markus Octavius, a student that has recently completed his master's degree in physics and just before his bachelors in Robotic engineering.

After long, grueling hours in the lab he had finally finished one of masterpieces, a harness with four mechanical appendages that are controlled by a neural interface with a chip attached at the head of the spinal column that allows telepathic control over them with the wearer.

As the fair continued, Lex Luthor seemed to be smiling at all the presentations, but seemed bored by all the displays made as many were of the same ideas with different names attached.

Markus who was now in the beginnings of his doctorate in nuclear physics he was one of the many students who believed that nuclear energy could still pave the way for the US and the world to cleaner energy with no ill effects.

Markus calmed himself by breathing and saw Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne and some of their compatriots walk towards his stand.

"I think we'll see greater success in the next project Mr. Luthor we still have one last presentation." Bruce implored as he looked to Lex. "By the looks of it and the mechanical display we may be in for more than we bargained." Bruce finished as the group stopped in front of the young man's stand.

"What's your name young man?" Bruce asked the young student.

"My name is Markus Octavius, sir." Markus then shook both Wayne and Luthor's hands. As they finished their greetings the men came before his display, and Markus began.

"People everyday are always bickering about energy, most people though only look out for their interests and not the good it does for mankind, now we all can have opinions on that but, right now is what is what we're here for." Markus began to explain his work.

"Well, it would seem we have a visionary with us, Mr. Wayne." Luthor replied seeming interested in the project.

"Mr. Luthor let's see exactly what Mr. Octavius is offering us." Bruce countered Luthor's hurried attitude.

"As I was saying gentlemen, the first part of my presentation is something of a second issue to my heart and that is bionics and prosthetics, and to solve such an issue I present to you my latest creation." Markus replies as he throws off the sheet and people were astounded when they see what appears to be a metal harness with four mechanical tentacles.

"Leaps and bounds in prosthetics and bionics, with these arms wheelchairs and crutches can be a thing of the past with these." Markus excitedly presented his work before the group.

One of the scientists, Dr. Serling Rouquette questioned the young man, "How exactly do these arms work?"

"It's quite simple after attaching myself to the harness, I install this neural interface chip into a power socket at the top of my spinal column, allowing me complete control over what they do.

"They're also immune to radiation, rust and even a single arm can lift weighted objects into the tons." Markus explained as he installed the chip into the neural socket and the arms came to life before everyone.

Everyone was surprised to see the arms were doing exactly as the young man wanted.

"These are unfortunately the only ones I've made so far with the resources provided to me by the university, there made of a light-weight titanium-niobium steel alloy allowing for lightweight carry and near superhuman strength and durability for the arms." Markus explained in detail to the audience that was now gathered.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, on to the main event if you'll please follow me." Markus brought everyone's attention to the next display of small box with what appeared to be four conduits in the container.

"What you see before is also one of my new inventions; a prototype, long-term power source powered by promethium which has a charge that can last up to many years at a time depending on several factors; size, amount of energy input; the possibilities are endless. I call it the Megalopak." As Markus described the power disk, the crowd started whispering quite loudly many singing praises for his ingenious designs.

"Also, legally this product at this stage is under my name by right of patent protection. Now then for that demonstration I promised you all." Markus finished speaking as he put on his work goggles and his harness began the process of inserting the promethium tubes inside the power disk sockets.

As the each one is inserted the pack begins to power-up its charge finishes, Markus stores the device in a new containment holder for a period of radiation cooling, which lasts up to 48 hours.

With the demonstration finished the crowd roars in cheers and applause as the young man's inventions steal the show at the expo, at the same time two reporters; one a tall, yet well-built man in a blue suit and glasses and a slim, yet curvy reporter approached the young man a began to ask questions.

"Excuse me, Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the _Daily Planet_ do you have any career intentions after you've finished your doctorate, Mr. Octavius?" Lois asked with a reporter's tone of seriousness.

"The future is open to many possibilities, I had considered starting my own company, or working for the U.S. Atomic Research Center, all I've dreamed of doing is creating a more sustainable world for everyone to live in and stop all these divisions of who's causing what in global warming or climate change." Markus began to explain and continued…

"I know that one day we'll all be able to look each other in the eye and realize that we all share this earth and want to at least even if not publicly acknowledged it, but silently understand that if we are to evolve, keeping this world and its nature pure is one of the best ways to do it." Markus finished off explaining his passion and reason for his inventions.

Clark was busy writing away his quote and story that he was fascinated by the young man's potential and intellect, that there are human out there that care for humanity and everyone in it and not in it for the money or power that comes from it.

Bruce and Lex, both approach the young with hands giving out business cards; "If you are ever looking for a career path, WayneTech is the place for you Octavius, you'll be going places." Bruce explained his pitch to the young scientist.

"Just as Mr. Wayne admits you've impressed us with your inventions today and how you wish to help solve the world's problems. Here's my card as well, LexCorp offers the same option for you my boy." Lex too made his pitch to the young scientist.

"Thank you, gentlemen I'll think of your offers for a while. Thank you for this great opportunity today." Markus finished his experiment depowering it and removing the chip and removing the harness.

After the events of the expo, Markus headed back for his apartment to rest after the long day, after ordering some takeout he started to contemplate the choice before him, work for Bruce Wayne or Lex Luthor?

As Markus was thinking the phone rang, Markus went to answer, and a voice came through, "Mr. Octavius, my name is Dr. Eugene Moon, I work at a genetics lab here in DC called Project Cadmus and I recently heard of your work at the expo."

"We would be honored if you would work for us after your new energy source would be able to assist us in our work and I assure you our goals are much aligned. Please thin about it and then call us back with your answer." Dr. Moon hung up the phone.

With this new offer, Markus was conflicted he fell asleep dreaming about the endless possibilities before him.

'What to do, what to do?' Markus thought to himself as he slept peacefully.

 **AN#1: Welcome** **to my new story,** ** _From Another World_** **, an SI story of someone going into the Young Justice world but loses his memories of who he is from before.**

 **(For reference, the harness being used is from Spider-Man PS4!)**

 **AN#2: Who do you think Markus should work for LexCorp, WayneTech or Project Cadmus? Leave it in your reviews!**

 **AN#3: Remember to Favorite, Review and Follow! I wouldn't be here without you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of its content, just my character and ideas who don't recognize. Any references to Marvel terms belong to respective owners.**

 **From Another World**

 **Chapter 2 – A New Choice, A New Life**

 **Right now, I regret my decisions more than I ever hoped, I turned down Mr. Wayne's offer and instead decided to join LexCorp, I did not trust Dr. Moon with my technology, I also asked around about him and figured out he was mostly involved in the fields of psychology and torture. Why anyone can work for that man is beyond me.**

 **But now, I have to live with this decision, at the very least everyone in the office and lab treats me with respect, Mr. Luthor, though…**

 **"** **Octavius, how goes your work?" Luthor said to his new head of research, Markus Octavius, who was wearing his mechanical harness assisting his work.**

 **I had finished my Doctorate and joined the company only about a year ago, it was there I had begun working of one of Me. Luthor's newest projects however, it would seem I joined at a bad time as well…**

 **"** **Mr. Luthor, at this point we are chasing a needle in a haystack, the destruction of Cadmus at the hands of Blockbuster and those sidekicks have left us little to work with, even the SpecOps units have found no traces of Subject Kr, as of now." Markus explained to his employer.**

 **"** **I see, so what's your recommendation then?" Luthor inquired. "I know this is not what you may want to here, but Mr. Luthor at this point in time we should abandon this project, with all of our templates destroyed we have nothing to…" Markus didn't get a chance to finish until Luthor screamed.**

 **"** **Abandon?! I don't think you understand your position in this matter 'Doctor Octopus', if I need you to make another Kryptonian, then you will, understand?" Luthor said menacingly as he grabbed at Markus' collar.**

 **He nodded, then Lex let the young man go as he walked off and went wherever he was needed. Another embarrassing scene later, Markus went back to his team now with a sigh and forlorn look on his face.**

 **"** **Come on Mark, you can do this if there's anyone who can. it's you, don't let him get to you." Serling said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. After the expo at Metropolis University, Markus and Serling met once more again this time by chance at the same restaurant they were eating at, from their the two have been dating for the better part of the year.**

 **The two's relationship one would say is very strong. After Markus joined LexCorp, Serling came on as a consultant and became Markus' personal assistant and confidant.**

 **"** **Yeah, thanks for that Ro, I needed that. Alright, you heard the man let's get back to it." Markus said to his team as they continued their search for any of Subject Kr's DNA. In the end the result was just as expected… nothing.**

 **Mark and Serling went back to their apartment in Washington, D.C. enjoying their time together, Mark was finishing making dinner while Serling was studying some of her paperwork from before. Mark turned off the stove top and walked over and took the paper from her hand with a teasing look on his face.**

 **"** **I thought we agreed no work when we're together." Markus said as he stared a Roquette's bright blue eyes. "I know, I know it's just that I want to help you as much as I can…" Was all she could say until Markus kissed her forehead and she stopped.**

 **"** **I already told you, this is my fight you didn't have to get involved, you now?" Mark said to her as she got a slight frown on her brow now. "Tell you what, how about after dinner we spend some** ** _intimate_** **time together, its been a while wince last time."**

 **Serling had a huge blush on her face hearing what her boyfriend just propositioned to her, she looked at him until he kissed her and cupped her cheeks as she did the same.**

 **After the small kiss, the two enjoyed dinner and after that spent some quality** ** _cuddle_** **time together. Waking up at 5 am sharp, Markus and Serling were up together and having breakfast when they arrived, they were met with unexpected results…**

 **"** **Dr. Octavius!" Another assistant, Lacey Simmons came up to the pair and reported the good news.**

 **"** **Lacey, what are you talking about?" Markus asked her. "We've found it, its small but it's a small sample of Kr's DNA, a single hair fiber that somehow survived." She informed him.**

 **"** **That sounds rather odd, where was it found exactly?" Markus inquired. "Actually sir, when we arrived a delivered and sealed directly to our facility, the captain of the SpecOps team said it's possible that it was overlooked but after a second confirmation there now sure" She replied.**

 **Markus put his hand to his chin and began thinking to himself, Serling to was also hesitant about where this info came from.**

 **"** **Something about this reeks suspicious, but its not like we have any choice. Serling, Lacey send the sample back to the lab and from there we'll begin the cloning process again, but I'll have to inform Mr. Luthor before we do so." Markus ordered as the two female scientists left the room.**

 **LexCorp - Metropolis**

 **The team from the other day had packed up and were all back in the lab today, when Mr. Luthor arrived his face was blank, but Markus knew this would hopefully 'cheer him up'.**

 **"** **So, tell me Doctor, any progress?" Luthor inquired. "Yes, sir apparently after the other night, the SpecOps teams DID find something, Subject Kr's DNA in the form of a single hair." Markus answered.**

 **Luthor looked at Markus with a stunned look of surprise, "You mean to tell me they actually found his DNA among that rubble?"**

 **"** **Apparently sir, they found the hair among the left behind evidence that the Justice League didn't collect, they thought it was just another hair of perhaps one of the scientists, but a second test of it proved it belonged to Superboy." Markus answered his boss.**

 **"** **I see… this is quite the breakthrough, Doctor I want you to begin immediately on the cloning process, continue your setup and begin as soon as possible." Luthor said. "B-but sir, this process is still experimental, and we don't know what will happen to the subject, if the justice League find out about this, they'll trace it back to LexCorp… to me."**

 **Markus didn't finish as Luthor interrupted him, "Please, doctor you whine more than my personal physician, I don't need someone who will simply whine and complain, understand? I don't need someone weak in charge of my research."**

 **"** **Yes, sir; I'll do what I'm told." Markus said as he relented Lex left as Markus was the only one left in the building, as Serling and Lacey had left to go out for a 'girls night', which left Markus inside the lab.**

 **"** **Have a good night, 'Doctor Octopus'." Luthor left with that humiliating name rolling off his tongue, Markus replied, "Please sir, I've told you that is so… demeaning."**

 **With a defeated sigh, Markus put on his mechanical harness and inserted the chip which brought the appendages to life, head for the cloning chamber now powered by Markus' megalopak and a radiation chamber, he began working on adjusting the components into the proper place.**

 **Before that Markus removed his safety, key which disabled the project as to ensure his safety that the room would not activate prematurely.**

 ** _'_** ** _Safety key removed; safety protocol initiated. Chamber de-activated'_** **a computerized voice came over the speakers.**

 **Markus kept up his work as his harness did most of the heavy lifting when suddenly over the speakers he heard,** ** _'Safety key engaged, safety protocol removed. Beginning chamber restart immediately in 10 seconds.'_**

 **Markus panicked, "Wait?! Whose out there?! Who turned that key, stop I'm inside!" The computer then began the countdown, Markus still in shock tried to escape but to no avail.**

 **"** **Why, why, what have I done?" Markus said as he fell to his knees. The radiation chamber began to power on as the room filled with it, Markus screamed in agony.**

 **"** **Ahhhhh!" Markus screamed as he could feel the burning sensation all around him, what he didn't see was that the radiation in the room was now fusing his with his skin making the harness one with him.**

 **Markus continued to scream as the chamber overloaded and a small explosion was let off.**

 **Outside LexCorp – Metropolis**

 **Outside the** **Young Justice Team consisting of Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian say the site of the explosion. Kid Flash was absent as he had school that day and Superboy was at the cave at Happy Harbor training.**

 **Robin piped, "Whoa, that's LexCorp, what do you think happened?" Aqualad piped up, "Whatever it is, we have to go, who knows whose been hurt." Wit that the team either ran or flew to the facility.**

 **Inside the lab was in utter chaos…**

 **Back Inside LexCorp…**

 **A team of engineers had heard the explosion as one team attempted to cut open the doors another team was trying to override the security.**

 **Lex Luthor hearing of the explosion ran downstairs to see the damage, "What is going on?" An engineer replied, "It's Doctor O, sir he's trapped, and the doors are sealed…"**

 **Luthor walked past the engineer, "Out of my way." Luthor inserted his override key the system disengage the safety protocol and the door opened.**

 **All the scientist from before began fanning out to find the young doctor, even Luthor for how cold he was helped in the search.**

 **"** **Doctor, Octavius, where are you? Markus?" He tripped on a piece of rubble looking down he saw Markus under the rubble he then heard someone say to him, "We'll get him out." Aqualad replied as the team entered the facility only moments ago.**

 **"** **I'll get him out, Robin check his vitals. Megan check his stability" Aqualad began to give out instructions. Superboy lifted the large rubble with ease as Luthor personally dragged Markus himself with another scientist helping.**

 **Robin looked over the young scientist with his scanner, finding out his status, Luthor ever dreadful asked. "Is he…?"**

 **"** **He's got a pulse and he's table, but this harness of his appears to have fused to his skin, probably due to the excess radiation it absorbed." Robin answered.**

 **Markus began to wake up with slight grunts. Luthor said, "Markus, can you hear me?"**

 **Markus suddenly awoken and thought to himself hearing Luthor's disembodied voice, '** ** _I'm not looking for weak men...weak men…'_**

 **"** **What is this, its anger, rage and… revenge?" Miss Martian**

 **Markus began to get up on his own and said to himself, "I will not be weak." Luthor seeing his head scientist awaken said, "Markus, get up."**

 **Without warning using one of his tentacles, Markus grabbed Luthor and slammed him against the wall behind them and then in a voice he never had replied, "Silence! You imperious moron!"**

 **Using his launchable grapple Robin tried to restrain Markus' tentacle and pull Luthor down, "Hey, who there four arms, Mr. Luthor tried to save your life!"**

 **Angered at someone stopping him, "You!" Markus then grabbed the other two heroes that were in the room restraining them on the same wall as Luthor.**

 **"** **For record though, we helped save your life to." Robin replied as he and the others tried to struggle out to no avail.**

 **"** **Do… not insult my intellect,** ** _heroes_** **, you tracked and tried to destroy me, as I knew you would." Markus replied as he finally saw the truth before him, the heroes** ** _were_** **coming to find him.**

 **"** **Destroy you? We don't even know you, Doctor." Aqualad tried to calm the doctor again to no avail.**

 **"** **Oh, but I survived and more to the point, I have… improved, I am now one with my arms! Oh, you failed, little Justice League rejects and your failures have given me new life." Markus replied as he began to explain his epiphany of power.**

 **Looking back towards Luthor he dropped the baldhead excuse of a man, as the businessman looked up and said, "M-Markus."**

 **"** **Oh, no Markus. Markus Octavius was weak, call me… DOCTOR OCTOPUS!"** **Markus exclaimed as the group before them continued their struggle to escape.**

 **AN#1 – OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! I promise I haven't abandoned this story, I preoccupied myself with other stories and neglected this one, I'm sorry to those who have been waiting on this story, but here it is, Chapter 2 of my, Young Justice story.**

 **Doc Ock had now been born! Where will his rampage begin? Will the team be able to defeat this multi-armed menace, stay tuned!**

 **AN#2 – Remember to follow, favorite and review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

 **AN#3 – Tell me something I was thing of some of the villainesses of the DC Comics world that can be paired with Markus, tell me which one you guys would choose…**

 **·** **Nyssa al Ghul**

· **Silver Banshee – (** Siobhan Smythe)

· Cheetah

· Giganta

 **·** Blackfire


End file.
